Chesty
Chesty is a living psychopathic Chest that possesses a child-like but malevolent intelligence. She appears in Fable II and Fable III. Fable II After escaping The Tattered Spire in Fable II, you have the option of purchasing the Brightwood Tower, the tower in which Garth used to live, for 250,000 Gold. At the top floor there is a bed that, if you sleep in it, will take you to Nightmare Hollow. In Nightmare Hollow, you go back to Childhood, but you still have all your Weapons and Spells. You meet up with a talking treasure chest (named Chesty) who will invite you to play a game with it and to be its "Super Best Friend". Surprisingly, this game turns out to be the chest sending waves of increasingly dangerous creatures to kill you. This includes Beetles, Hobbes, Hollow Men, a Banshee, and Balverines. Once you defeat all the monsters, Chesty will become sad about you not wanting to become her Super Best Friend, and upon opening, you will receive 100,000 Gold and the Diamond of Sorrow. The Diamond of Sorrow is a piece of Chesty's very own heart, which you broke by deciding not to be its "Super best friend", and is worth 100,000 gold. You will then end up back at Brightwood Tower, however, now at the age you were before completing The Spire quest. You also get a trophy named Son of Chesty, which is a small chest that is 4 star. Also, if you have positive purity, you will lose all previous marks of corruption upon completion of the quest, probably for ridding the world of your homicidal "Super Best Friend". During the DLC See the Future, Chesty is mentioned to have been waiting for its super best friend in Myrtle's Cottage (where you acquire the Gory Glory Red Dye). A book found in the school house in the snowglobe also relates to Myrtle's death. Also in the note left by Chesty at the tea party it says that We will meet again, super best friends always do. Chesty's Notes Nightmare Hollow Hello! I hope we can be Super Best Friends. There's something I want to give you. '' ''Something I think you'll like. Chesty, your friendly chest. PS What are your hobbies? Sometimes I like to kill people. Hello again, Super Best Friend. Let's play a game! And if you win the game I can give you your prize. Because '' ''that's how games work. Winners get prizes and losers bleed a lot and then get '' ''eaten by worms. I like games! Chesty Hey! You're very good at games, aren't you? Do you ever cut the legs off adventurers '' ''and see how long it takes them to crawl to what they think is safety but is '' ''actually a swamp filled with flesh-eating insects? That's one of my favourites. Maybe we can play it later! Chesty Hey! That wasn't very nice, you know, hurting Hobbes like that. Don't you know that '' ''they're only little children? Children who've had their souls devoured by dark '' ''nymphs? I'm only Super Best Friends with nice people. But it's okay. I forgive '' ''you. Chesty Wow! Isn't this just the best time you've ever had? In fact, we're having such great '' ''fun that I've invited a bunch of my other Super Best Friends! They came into '' ''Chesty's home just like you did, and they liked it so much they stayed here '' ''forever and ever. Please say you'll stay too! Chesty Oh, hi; you make me sad when you hurt my other friends. They just want you to stay here '' ''like Chesty does. Don't you like it here? Do you like doggies? I love doggies? '' ''Let's play with doggies! Chesty Dear stranger who used to be Chesty's Super Best Friend but isn't any more. '' ''We've all been so happy that you came to visit us, and we really, really wish '' ''you would stay. But Chesty said he would give you a prize, and Chesty never '' ''lies. Enjoy it, and think of Chesty whenever you look at it. We will be so '' ''lonely without you and die. Love, Chesty Cursed Snowglobe Fable III Chesty appears yet again in the Sunset House in Fable III, accessible by taking the left-hand path after the graveyard just after Mourningwood Fort. The House only appears at night. This time she challenges you to a maniacal game of chess. For more info see Chesty's Chess. Chesty's Notes Sunset House﻿ Hello! Do you like playing games? I love playing games. Maybe if you like playing games too we can be Super Best Friends! Let's play chess! Chesty, your friendly chest. P.S. I like killing people too. It's so much fun, isn't it? I think we can be Super Best Friends, but this game is stupid. There are so many rules! Let's play a new game. I hope you will like it because I made it up myself. I call it Chesty's Chess! Chesty Isn't Chesty's Chess the funnest game ever? Now that we're Super Best Friends I think I can trust you with a secret. All my other friends are dead and won't play anymore. Promise you won't tell. Now let's play some more. Chesty You really like my game, don't you? Please say you really like it. It would make me so sad if you didn't like it because you're breaking all my toys and that is not a very nice thing to do to a Super Best Friend. But it's okay. I have more. Chesty Dear Super Best Friend, How would you like it if I came to your house and played with your toys and broke all your toys and then you had no toys left? It's all right, I'm just messing with you! I like it when my toys break! Chesty You are the bestest Super Best Friend a chest could ever hope for. That's why I'm going to give you a present. My house! You can sleep here and kill stuff and play chess whenever you want! Love, Chesty Origins Gradius1 of the Lionhead team has revealed on the Lionhead forums that Chesty is the revengeful soul of Myrtle, a girl living in Oakvale who was bullied and killed by her classmates. Trivia *If you Complete the Brightwood Tower Quest before you complete the game it can be done after you made your Final Choice at the Spire allowing you to get a Second Diamond of Sorrow and Son of Chesty. *The Diamond of Sorrow is a piece of Chesty's own heart. It's possible Chesty was responsible for making you young again after the Quest is completed. *It can also be noted that Chesty, although seemingly friendly, is actually very psychotic, often commenting that maiming and killing people is "fun". *When you are in Chesty's world and you encounter hobbes, they are bigger than you by at least a head reinforcing the myth that hobbes are transformed children. *In the Snowglobe you can find an invitation to Chesty's Tea Party. The location is told above. *Chesty loves to kill people and even went as far as a mass homicide at Myrtle's House by lacing the food and tea with arsenic. *Chesty may also be a reference to the character of "The Luggage", a loyal and homicidal trunk featured in several Terry Pratchett's DiscWorld novels. *Chesty returns in Fable lll for a side quest. *After you obtain the Sunset House a quick glimpse of her can be seen in the mirror. *Chesty appears to be more affectionate towards the Hero of Brightwall than she was towards the Hero of Bowerstone. Evidenced by Chesty still wanting to be friends with the Prince/Princess, even after losing. *Even though Chesty is female, as revealed by Gradius1, one of the notes during the Brightwood Tower quest refers to the chest as he. The descriptions of the Son of Chesty trophy and the Diamond of Sorrow also refer to the chest as male. *In spite of the fun factor that the Chesty quest affords to players, there is a potentially catastrophic bug lurking within it. Having killed the Beetles, you would proceed to kill some Hobbes in another area. When you kill them, you must be sure to get a killing blow on all of them, if any play-dead bug and actually die, they will fall through the game world and be unkillable, glitching the quest. The only way to solve this is to reload your game, if you save after the glitch takes effect your game is ultimately ruined. *Chesty may have been inspired by Jigsaw from the Saw movies, as both trap people and force them to 'play games' and both are possesed childrens' things. Category:Characters Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable II Enemies Category:Fable III Enemies